the stars in our faults
by whowhatwhyhow-Pizza
Summary: the triplets of Olympus must go through the hardships of being from two worlds and not fitting in either.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Albus Dumbledore knew that he would have to find a new safe place for the child. He looked down at the young girl who has been separated from her brothers. The triplets where too powerful together so he sent one boy to America and another to the Weasley home, but did not know what to do with the young girl. He thought long and hard before deciding that she should stay with him. After more thought he decided they should all have the same last name, so they could still be connected in one way or another and he thought Heartthorn was fitting, "Alaric, James, and Katarina Heartthorn", he announced…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: WHO?

10 YEARS LATER

Katarina's POV

"is it here yet", I asked for the hundredth time but that what you get when you're an only child and have ADHD," no, not yet" daddy replied with a grin," a few more minutes I think"

About five minutes later my Hogwarts letter came I thanked my rare neon blue owl, Athena and fed her some food.

Miss. Katarina Heartthorn

Top left master

Dumbledore summer mansion

I immediately ripped it open

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Heartthorn,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus sig

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

After I was done reading I went to go find daddy, "when are we going to get my school supplies", I asked him. "well today is only the tenth of July I do believe so how about we get stuff on the 25 of August", he suggested I just nodded disappointed we couldn't go sooner.

DONE WHAT DO YOU THINK GOOD BAD OKAY THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC PLS REVIEW SORRY THAT ITS SO SHORT MOST CHAPTER WILL HOPEFULY BE LONGER! 😊


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: diogon ally and new friends

James POV

Me and Ron had our breakfast down in less than a minute, so we could go to diogon ally. We started at Hogwarts in a few days I don't think I have ever ben this happy in my life. Once we all had finished we left through the floo.

Once we were there we decided to get our wands first I was fiddling with some thing in my pocket and I bumped in to someone HARD…

Alaric POV

Chiron sent me and Percy Jackson to go get my school supplies and was I surprised when the overly excited boy shoved me pushing me into someone I looked up seeing a boy who looked exactly like me we both had black hair and blue-purple eyes the only difference is he had a scar similar to the one I had on my wrist on his neck. We both stood up confused then there was a scream

James POV

Mom screamed as I was about to introduce myself to this boy who looks strangely like me, but mom hit our hands and led me away, "why did you do that mom", I asked once we had stopped she just said that the boy was 'dangerous' I didn't see how but didn't say anything. Then the twins where running pulling me in tow saying some thing about Dumbledore. After a while we stopped and gorge started introducing me when a girl walked out from behind him she had long strait black hair and blue-purple hair just like me and that other boy she also had my scar but on her hand when Dumbledore saw who I was looking at his face paled, "let's go get our wand now dear", he said in a soft but stern voice and then I heard mom calling so I asked if she was going to Hogwarts she said yes and was then pulled away by Dumbledore.

Katarina POV

The boy was Strang and he had the same scar as me and we looked similar but dad didn't want us talking to each other and pulled me all the way to the wand shop on the way there we passed another boy he looked just like the last, but his scar was on his wrist we went in to the shop and I thought I was going to have to try wands but olivander said that my 'parents' whom of witch I have never met, had custom made "Stygian Iron, with a owl feather twice dipped in love potion core", he said handing it to me I was expecting it to be heavy but it was surprisingly light.

Wands

James-(imperial) gold, with a salt water bathed wolf hair core"

Katarina- (Stygian) Iron, with a owl feather twice dipped in love potion core

Alaric-(celestial)bronze, with a aro shaft twice stuck by lightning

Olympus Third POV

The 12 Olympians and hades gathered to discus the matter or their triplets. "we must tell them", said Aphrodite, "all in favor of telling them before there 12th birthday" all the Olympians except Athena, hades, and Apollo raised their hand but Apollo just wasn't paying attention Zeus nudged him and he raised his hand "2-11", Hera said "we will tell them by the end of the school year if they haven't figured it out by then".

Katarina POV

Night

I couldn't fall asleep that night thinking about the boys I saw earlier that day why did they look like me I had a vary unique eye color and it is strange to have a scar shaped like a lightning bolt…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Hogwarts

Katarina POV

When I woke up dad was gone he left a note

Dear, Kat

I have to leave early so I am there before the students.

Love,

Dad

I got dressed in black jeggings and my favorite scull shirt I put on light makeup and lightning bolt earrings I grabbed my book bag and leather jacket before shado-travling as daddy called it to king's cross stain as predicted it was colder here, so I slipped on my jacket and ran through the wall to 9 ¾ and got on the train.

I traveled to the last compartment that only held 4 people one was the boy with my scar on his neck, "can I sit here", I asked politely then I saw yet another boy with my scar but this one looked nothing like me except his black hair. "Shure, I'm Harry Potter "he said," I'm Ron Weasley", a boy with bright red hair like that of the twins I saw a few days ago. "I'm her- "the brow haired girl was then interrupted "there you are Kat", my best friend Draco said, "why are you with _these_ people "I punched him in the arm he was so rude" Draco Lucas Malfoy!" I yelled "first I shall talk to whom I please and second apologies to these kind people for your rudeness "they all looked astonished as if talking to a Malfoy was forbidden "well…" I glared at Draco," I'm sorry" he muttered under his breath "good "I said before hugging him "would you like to join us", I asked. "no, my friends are waiting" he paused" talk later?". I nodded.

I sat back down I turned and asked to continue with introductions. "of course, I'm Hermione" the girl with brown hair said. "I'm jam-" "sorry can I join you?" the boy who I passed at diogon ally asked "yup" I said popping the 'P' "I'm Alaric" he said I turned to the identical boy" I'm James" he said, "well I'm Katarina you can call me Kat". "are you related" Hermione asked looking at the three of us"im not Shure I was adopted, and I think James was too comparing that the rest of his family has red hair I'm not Shure about Alaric" James nodded, and we turned to Alaric "you can call me Ric and I'm an orphan". "But you use your given last name instead of Weasley" Ron pointed out to James he was about to repliy when Hermione interrupted" guys I can see Hogwarts we need to put on our robs NOW"

we all hurried and put on our robes we where done just in time to get off the train and on some boats when we got off I saw aunty McGonagall I ran ahead giving her a hug earning me some wired looks but I didn't care I hadn't seen her in months then she told us about sorting but I zoned out and then Draco came up to me "I hope I get Slitherin or Gryffindor to make my father proud or to be with you" I smiled at him "I hope where together too dragon "he smiled "if where not I'll still like you kitty Kat" then we formed a single file line going in to the great hall we enter and my eyes search for daddy I find him and smile names are called the first girl was in Slytherin so was Draco so that's what I hoped for then the three kids other than my maybe relatives went too Gryffindor then it got a little chaotic

it was just me James and Ric left but they weren't reading our names but conversing and the crowd was gossiping about harry and how his scar was special and I was glad mine wasn't visible in my large robes then all the ghosts in the school appeared in front  
of us causing all but me to jump "my lady my lords we are here to serve thy", "nick" I said smiling at my friend as he puled me in to a hug every one gasped because I could touch the ghost "KATARINA APOLLO HE- STOP ALL THREE OF YOU UP HERE NOW" I then curtced and all the ghosts bowed to me we made our way through finding out the boys could touch the ghosts too"whats the problem daddy I was just talking to nick" I said and there was an audible gasp when I mentioned that he was my father. "on with the ceremony as planed" the teachers looked at him strangely "fine" said aunt M "Alaric…Heartthorn" "WHAT!" I yelled at his last name everyone stared at me "sorry, but, what! "we'll all talk later", one of the teachers said "SLYTHERIN" the hat yelled "James Heartthorn "aunt M said causing the kids to murmur and she silenced them with a glare "I-I-what huh" then the hat started screaming as it touched James's head "not again it hurts get me off him" the professors looked surprised "what is it" aunt M asked the hat after removing it "them those three they are worse than potter show them you know what I mean your matching scars", I started rubbing my hand out of reflex the others touched there scars too "they have been through more than they are telling you professors I can tell you that James is also a Slitherin "he finished "good then only one more to go "aunt M said firmly "Katarina Heartthorn" I sat down and the hat was put on my head"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" me and the hat screamed at the same time seeing Tartarus where I went missing when I was 9 the hat was immediately ripped off my head and I began sobbing "this young one has been through more than these two combined" the hat said thinking"SYTHRIN" he yelled and I ran to my father then he simply said tuck in and the food appeared. "ok we can eat in my office come on" he said, on our way we passed Snape and all dubbed over in pain holding our scars it felt like my hand was on fire he backed up and the pain was gone he looked mortified "I don't think it was you", I said to him "I've been around you hundreds of times", I gave uncle Snape a hug to prove that it wasn't him, "see, nothing to worry about" I said still hugging him he looked relived and everyone else looked mystified that uncle Snape had emotions. when We finally made it to daddy's office'," sit" he said

"why do we have the same last name and why did you not want us near each other?" I asked. "well you see you are triplets you were hit by the killing curse when you were very young I was your legal guardian for the first year of your lives no one knew who your parents where but together you are extremely powerful or rather more than when your apart so I sent you two to safe places but made Shure you all had some sort of link and gave you a last name "he said this looking sad then his face hardened, "what did the hat mean I made Shure all of you had great lives", "well I have to fight these monsters all the time like one a day", said Jason "same "me and Alaric said I looked at my dad guitily"sorry I should have told you". " it's okay dear but what did the hat mean when he said you had worse?" my face paled "I-I-I can't talk about it again ask dragon". "you told him and not me", he frowned. "it was where I went missing to when I was 9 the Malfoys found me I would only talk to dragon and ended up letting everything out"

 _Flashback_

"Kitty Kat? Is that you what happened Kat! KAT!" I could hear dragon screaming but couldn't answer I mean I did just escape from hell

I woke up not knowing where I was looked around and was dragon asleep on a chair next to me not wanting to wake him I stared at the celling for a while when dragon's dad walked in he looked surprised that I was awake he asked me what happened reminding me of Taurus and I started crying he tried to console me but I only cried more waking up dragon "Kitty Kat don't cry my daddy will make it better", I just cried in to my dragons shoulder from then on I would only talk to him for months I wouldn't even talk to daddy for a while after about a year I was normal again but me and my dragon where closer.

 _End flashback_

I looked up at my family and said "we should go I don't want to miss the tour "they nodded and I skipped out excited to see dragon I led the way to the lunch hall when we got there every one stared at us as we walked to the Slytherin table and I sat beside dragon "what did we miss" I asked they all stared at me and my brothers except for Dragon, "well they mostly talked about you I got detion for punching someone who said things I won't repeat about you other than that we waited for you Kitty Kat "I smiled "thanks dragon but please don't do it again learn to use your words "he looked at me "I'll try Kitty Kat so who are they "he asked looking at James and Ric, "oh right" I said I had almost forgotten them "dragon this is James and Ric there my brothers guys this is Draco and before you ask yes I call him dragon, no, and you may not "they looked surprised "how did you" dragon looked at them realizing what I did "you get used to it I think I've known her for seven years and I still get surprised when she does it but she doesn't do it often she doesn't like to show off she also likes to pretend she is ugly and has asked boys why they would flirt with her it getting out of hand she is the most talented person ever and your lucky to have her as a sister" he finished and I blushed "I'm not that talented" I protested I wasn't in my opinion "you are an amazing artist and gymnasts you can sword fight and sew you have an angel like voice you play the flute, guitar, violin, trumpet, trombone, percussion, pipes, many that I don't have the time to name and you play wizard and muggl sports from all-around the world I'd say that is pretty impressive" "okay you win" I said blushing more when he kissed my cheek saying something about the library after a moment's thought I grabbed my brothers going to the room of requirement so we could talk I knew they felt unconfirmable at the table with my friends and foes alike.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

James POV

"Kat where are you taking us", I yelled as she pulled us along we had been walking for quite a while before we stopped in front of a wall she walked past the wall three times and a door appeared she opened the door and we where in a room with a kitchen a living room. We sat at the table and she explained where we were, "it's called the room of requirement or the ROR for short you just walk passed the door three times thinking about what you want, and you get it"

"so now that we know about each other I was thinking we should get to know each other better", I said they nodded their heads

"do you have any special powers", Ric asked

"I can summon the dead and travel using shadows also I can make gems appear out of the ground I have others but that is the most prominent of all of them", Kat said

"I can fly and summon lightning also when I get mad it storms", Ric said

"I can talk to horse's breath under water and control it", I said

"what about less power full powers because I can do those things and much more it just is less power full", asked Ric

"yup", I said

"same", Kat said

"do you attract girls because at schools full of muggles if I do anything even remotely nice to a boy he acts like I'm the love of his life", Kat asked us, and we nodded our heads

"did you get special wands from our parents", I asked them

"yup", says Ric

"Yah but are yours made of strange things too like mine is made of iron with an owl feather that has been dipped in love potion ", Kat asked

"yes, mine is made of bronze with an arrow shaft that has been struck by lightning for a core", Ric replied

"mine is made of gold with a wolf hair core that has been bathed in salt water", I said

"so, you and Draco", Ric said

"I wouldn't if I where you", I said

"do you _like_ him", he ignored my warning

"how dare you ask if I like a boy it is none of your bee's wax if I like dragon or not he has been my best friend for years how would you like it if I asked you who you like because I don't think you would take it well", she said this obviously going over the top, so we would leave her alone.

After we where done talking we made about 50 cookies and brought them back with us to the Sythrin house when we got there Kat went over to Draco and sat down talking so we decided to make new friends we met a boy named Nico who is an American Exchange Student who is looking for three vary special people who are vary powerful and that we should keep our eyes peeled though I think they are me and my siblings maybe there are other special people in groups of three that Nico was looking for. Then Kat came over "Nico leave them alone", she said "I can't deal with you right now and I want you to leave them alone". "but Kitty Kat I said I was sorry you know it was an accident I didn't want to pull you in with me I didn't mean to leave you there I don't know how I got out I thought you died but your okay", he said. Then we were joined by Draco," sup, death breath", he said smiling "what did you do to anger Kitty Kat". "you didn't tell him", he asked Kat, "no do you want to die Draco found me when I got out". Nico paled and ran hiding behind another boy with blond hair and blue eyes he looked vary strong. "is, is that Will?", Kat asked no one in particular but the boy herd and looked up from Nico his eyes widened when he saw us on either side of her and he said something to Nico who looked at us then Kat then us again and he got paler than you would think possible then I don't know what happened but I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

-the I put them in all the same classes as Gryffindor I know its incorrect but its my fanfic and I can do what I want… except claim characters as my own that belong to uncle Ric and J.K. because that's wrong-

Chapter 5

Kat POV

"JAMES" I screamed as he fainted and then Ric fainted too ad I rushed over to him while Draco Nico and Will helped me carry them to the nurse. "be careful" I hissed when Nico almost dropped Ric's head to the floor him and Dragon where carrying him and me and Will carried James when we got there Madam Pomfrey made them all get out but I got to stay because I was family. They still didn't wake up and I was told I could sleep there on a cot between them.

I woke up and the boys were up I hugged them "what happened to us, are you okay", James asked.

"you both fainted so me and my friends carried you down here after a few hours I was told I could sleep here so I didn't have to leave you" I said

"thanks, but why did we faint" Ric asked

"we don't know" a voice said from behind me I turned around and saw dragon

"hay there you are" I said hugging him

"here I got your robes out of your bags" he said handing us our stuff

"I'll be right back" I said going to go change once I did all I could think was at least they are black when I got back the boys where dressed as well

"Dragon?" I asked

"yes Kitty" he said looking up from his conversation and walked over to me

"why are you being so nice to my brothers I mean I like it but your usually mean to people you don't know" I said

"well they are your brothers and you're my best friend, so I will be nice to them unless they give me reason not to, like if they hurt you" he said before going back to talking with my brothers

"time to go to charms" Ric said

"okay follow me" I said leading the way to the class.

once we got there we, or rather me and my brothers since Dragon didn't want to sit with Potter, went and sat down at a table with Harry, Ron, and Hermione

"hi Harry, Ron, and Hermione how are you" I said

"good I guess, aren't you going to go sit with the other snakes" Ron said glaring at use

I was upset what did I do "I thought we could sit with you guys if you don't wan-"

"no, its fine if Ron is bothered than he can sit elsewhere" Hermione said making Shure Ron heard her

"okay class groups of three or four please" the professor said when he entered the class

I looked at my brothers and then at Dragon who was looking at me then he came over" hay Kitty Kat you and hmmmm we'll get you nicknames soon" he said looking at me and the boys

"Oh, can we call James merman because the whole water thing and um, Ric can be sparky

Because of the lightning" I said and they all agreed

"where did you get your nicknames, or is it just from your names" Ric asked

"well sparky yes and no when I was younger I attracted black cats not Shure why but dragon started calling me kitty cat with a C but it later changed to a K, as for dragon he always wanted to play knight vs dragon and the name just stuck but I guess it does match his real name too" I said

"okay now that we did that to the Assignment 'what is the Patronus charm?' huh I don't know" James said and me and dragon started giggling, when we were small I did the charm on accident using daddy's wand and it was a Threstril that chased us and hung out with us for years until he stopped coming to visit

"Miss. Heartthorn unless you can perform this charm I suggest you listen" the professor said

"thanks" I said leaning back, in my chair

"Okay if you will tell us what it looks like" he asked

"nah I'd rather show you" I said

"very well"

"Expecto Patronum" I whispered and my favorite Threstrial appeared

"how did you do that" someone I think it was Hermione asked

"I don't know" I replied" I just do it"

"what is there only smoke I thought there would be an animal" another student asked

"you don't see the skeletal horse" James said

"I can" said Dragon

"same" said Ric

Then he (hades I think I'll call him) went up to dragon and we hung out with him for a while when class ended we went too potions with uncle Snape who obviously favored Slytherin, me, and my brothers. By the end of class all I had learned was the proper way to yell at Harry Potter. The rest of the day was boring well except when Ric was getting yelled at by Ron who was getting yelled at by Hermione.

Me, Ric, and James then made some mistakes Ric got a hair cut and you could see the scar on his neck and me and Ric both wore tee shirts while lounging in the lounge. I was playing cards with a girl and she saw it so of course she screamed, and everyone came down she told them what she saw they all believed her and one pointed out Ric's on his neck and James's on his wrist. They all stepped away from us glaring at us and I ran up to the room I shared with three girls crying.


End file.
